Christmas Day Six
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Hey guys,**

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this up, but the amount of trouble my laptop gave me, and then my new one was late, urgh. But it's all good now. I'm ready to get back to my twelve days of Christmas and will have the rest up over the next week. Here's day six for you.

Hope you enjoy

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

 **Road Trip**

 **One Shot. Having graduated High School, Bella and Edward want to enjoy one last summer before they go off to College. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Dad, I told you, nothing is going to happen. Emmett and Rose are coming with us."

"How old are they now?"

"Rose is 25, Emmett's 24. And they'll be there every minute we're away."

"I don't like it Bells. You're only 18."

"If it was just Alice and I going, you'd be excited, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. I know you and Edward are going to try and make it work next year, but I don't want you making stupid decisions in fear of what might happen to you next year."

Blushing, Bella shook her head.

"I know what you're getting at Dad. You know that Edward and I have had sex before. And we are both really careful. Plus, we're going to be in an RV with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. We won't get any time for ourselves. This vacation is more about us all as friends, than Edward and I."

Chief Swan was leaning against the kitchen doorway, not too happy about letting his daughter go on a three-week long road trip unsupervised by older adults. He knew how close the six all were, Edward and Alice siblings and Jasper and Rose siblings too. Despite Rosalie and Emmett being at least 6 years older, it didn't ease his worries and concerns for his daughter.

"I just want to have some fun with my friends, Dad. I've worked hard the last few months. I got into Brown, Dad. Please. Let me enjoy my last summer of freedom."

He sighed loudly but nodded his head.

"Okay. I will let you go."

"Thanks, Dad."

They both stood awkwardly, Bella leaning against the kitchen sink, having just cleared the table from dinner.

"I'm, uh, I'm going to clean up then get to bed then. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I told you before."

"Right. I can drive you down to the Cullen's as I'm going down to the Res tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad."

He pushed off from the doorway and slowly walked out of the room. In the next minute, Bella could hear the tv blaring.

After getting little sleep, as she was so excited for the trip, Bella nearly fell down the stairs in excitement. Her Dad drove her over to Cullen's house, a large campervan sitting in their large front yard. The guys were all carrying boxes, blankets, cushions and bags back and forth between it and the house. When Edward saw the Chief's car, he couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. He'd been really excited when Bella texted the night before letting him know her Dad was letting her on the trip.

As Bella threw her rucksack over her shoulder, Edward wrapped one arm around her waist. Pecking her forehead, he then went to take her suitcase from Charlie. Bella gave her Dad a small, awkward hug.

"I'll call you in a couple days and let you know I'm okay."

"Thanks Bells. I want you to have fun, but I need you to be careful."

"I will be, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Bells."

Pulling away, he climbed back into his car and drove off. Edward had lifted her bag onto the RV and stepped out just as the chief drove off. Bella grinned, smiling across at him before Alice jumped on her.

"I'm so excited Charlie let you come. This trip wouldn't be the same without you, Bella. Plus, Edward would just be moping the entire time. Three weeks without his precious Bella, he wouldn't have been able to cope."

Blushing she, laughed quietly.

"I couldn't miss this trip. It's been ages since we've all done something exciting together."

"And it doesn't hurt to get some alone time with Edward."

Bella's cheeks went a deep shade of red.

"Oh, please, don't think that we don't all know what you two get up to. You're allowed to have your fun. Everyone knows Jasper and I do."

"I don't want to hear that Alice. You're practically my sister."

"We will be one day, once you've married Edward."

"Yeah, in like ten years."

"You never know… We are stopping in Vegas later this week."

"I am not marrying Edward in Vegas, Alice. He wants a proper wedding."

"So, you've talked about it."

"A bit, yeah."

Alice wanted to continue the conversation, but they'd reached the porch of her house and the others were nearby.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning Esme. How has your week been?"

"It's been really great, but I'm a little sad to see all my children go off on their own for the first time."

"They'll be back in a couple weeks."

"You're all growing up. It will take me a while to get used to an empty house."

"When do you start your new job?"

"Next Tuesday. It's more to give me something to do whilst you are all off in the world. I'm not needed at home anymore."

"Bella? Do you want to take your camera? You keep leaving it here?"

Rose walked onto the porch, holding up Bella's DSLR.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to get some good pictures of us all."

"I'll put it in the bus. Oh, and Edward wants to talk to you upstairs."

"Okay, thanks Rose."

Rose made her way across the lawn and jumped up the steps onto the RV. Bella headed inside the house, avoiding Jasper as he carried a large basket full of shoes. Chuckling, she ran up the stairs to Edward's room. He was putting a few last-minute things into his bag, but, turned around when he heard the door opening. The corner of his lips turned up, his signature crooked smile spreading across his face. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he didn't waste any time kissing her.

"I love you, Bella."

"I know. Who doesn't love me?"

Both were grinning as she pushed him backwards. He sat down on the side of his bed and she climbed onto his lap. Brushing her fingers through his hair, she tilted his head back.

"I love you too."

Pecking his lips, she leaned her forehead to his. They stared into each other's eyes, just conveying their love for each other. He nudged the side of her nose gently with his and pressed his lips to hers. Moaning softly, she leaned over him, her fingers pulling his hair. His hands slid onto her ass and held her against his chest.

When both were out of breath, she kissed down his neck. He groaned loudly, his hands pulling her ass down on his crotch. She sucked on his neck, her fingers sliding through his hair.

"I love you, Bella. You are so beautiful. I am going to miss seeing your beautiful face every day when we are at College."

"Shhh. I want to enjoy the next three weeks without thinking about that."

She continued to kiss and suck on his neck, her fingers beginning to undo his buttoned shirt.

"I promise not to mention it again."

"Good."

Dipping her head round to the other side of his neck, she ran her fingers over his bare chest.

"If you don't stop, someone's going to walk in on us completely naked."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Bella… ahh…"

She rocked against his hard crotch and fiddled with the button on his pants. He groaned loudly as he lay back on his bed. Lifting his hips, he helped Bella slide his pants down to his knees. He tilted his head back, his eyes closed, and ran his hands over her thighs.

Flipping them both over, he stared down into Bella's eyes. His hands slowly pulled her pants down her legs, his lips twitching up into his sexy crooked smile. He lifted her legs up around his hips and he kissed her passionately. Rocking into her, they both moaned for the other. She ran her hands down his back, her fingernails digging into her skin.

The door was flung open and Emmett came charging in. He stopped quickly at the sight of the position the two were in, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"Get a room you two."

"This is my room, Emmett."

Edward threw one of his pillows in his direction but it flew past him and went out the door.

"Oh, right, it is. Anyway, Mom says we should get going now. It's supposed to stormy down in Portland late this afternoon. She wants us to be passed it before it gets too bad."

"Fine. We'll be down in a minute."

Frustrated, Edward climbed off his bed and pulled his shirt back on. Emmett winked at Bella before turning out the door. She lay still for a second, just staring up at the ceiling.

Five minutes later, Emmett was behind the wheel of the RV, Rose beside him and Alice, Jasper on one of the couches, Bella and Edward sitting on either side of the table, playing cards. They didn't stop for hours, driving through the day. As they had plenty of food and a bathroom on board, they didn't need to stop. But they did so that Emmett could have a break from driving. It was late by the time they reached Malheur National Park in the west of Oregon. As Emmett and Rose had done most of the driving, they took the bedroom at the back of the bus. The side of the RV had been extended out and the couch converted into a double bed. Alice and Jasper were fast asleep there. At the front of the bus was a platform above the driver's area. Bella and Edward were curled up on the thin mattress and neither could sleep. They hadn't done any driving and had only sat about for the nine and a half hour drive.

Kissing passionately, Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella's sides. She had her hands resting against his chest, one of her legs nestled between his. Their lips moved together as they hummed softly. Edward slid his hands under her shirt and shifted it up her body. Whipping it over her head, his hands moved onto her sides. He held her tightly against his chest and pressed his hard crotch into her thigh.

The bedroom door at the back of the bus opened and a tired Rosalie stumbled out. It was dark, so she was a little confused as to where she was. Flicking the little kitchen light on, she caught Bella and Edward's attention. Only filling a water glass, she leaned one hand against the counter and stared at them.

"The walls are even thinner than you think."

"Blame the oaf sleeping next to you for interrupting us when we were at home this morning."

"At least wait until everyone is asleep before you think about doing anything. Or grab one of the tents and go outside."

"Just go to bed, Rose. We'll be quiet."

She sipped on her water before turning the light off and making her way back to the bedroom. Edward sighed and lay back. Laying her head to his shoulder, Bella huffed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I swear, I'll find time for us soon."

"No, it's okay. This trip is about us all as friends. I guess we'd better get used to not having sex anyway. We'll only see each other over vacations, and my Mom has already booked her flights for Thanksgiving."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about next year."

"I just… I want you to know that I wouldn't be angry if you did meet someone new. Long distance relationships never work out."

"I love you Bella. I will do anything I have to, to make it work between us."

"I know you would."

"You're going to Yale Bella, and I'm going to Stanford. It's all we've ever dreamed off."

"Maybe dreams change."

"You love Yale. That's all you've ever wanted, Bella. And a scholarship… You don't want to give that up."

"No… but there's more to life than the best school."

"I'm not letting you give up on Yale. Just like you won't let me give up on Stanford."

"I know. I know, and I love you more because of it."

"Plus, you'll be sharing a room with Alice, and Emmett, Rose and Jasper will be ten minutes off campus. I'll be the one alone."

"I wish you got into Yale. I was looking forward to spending the next year together. And we'd only have to separate for classes."

"I was upset by it too. But Stanford is an amazing school in its own right. We'll chat all the time, I promise. Come on, let's not talk about it anymore."

Pecking his lips, she settled down on his shoulder.

After a long night, the six disembarked from the bus. They were surrounded by a familiar sight. Trees. But miles from home, and graduates of high school, there was a new sense of freedom. The first thing they all did was go for a walk. The National Park provided peace as there were campers spread throughout the entire park and not concentrated in on area. When they got back to their RV, the guys started setting up two little tents whilst Rose and Alice relaxed back on the folding chairs and Bella prepared lunch. The next two days passed with laughter and sunshine.

Packing up early, they set off at 10, their next destination Yellowstone. It was more than a twelve-hour drive, each taking a turn driving. Edward had been driving for two and a half hours, without a break, when Jasper took over. Bella had been sitting by his side, keeping him company as the others were playing games at the table. It was only three in the afternoon, but Edward was tired. He grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the back of the bus. Locking the bedroom door behind them, he pushed her down onto the bed. As he started to pull his clothes from his body in a frenzy, Bella's lips turned up and she tore at her own clothes.

"I need you Bella. I can't go another day without you."

"The others will hear us."

"I don't care. Let them hear just how much I love you. And it's not like they keep quiet when we're at home."

"We'll just have to be louder than them."

Naked, Edward crawled over her and kissed her aggressively. Groaning loudly, Bella slid her hands into his hair, holding him over her. The bed was uncomfortable and hard, it also moved as they did, but neither noticed.

Running his hands over Bella's body, Edward kissed down to the nape of her neck. She was breathing heavily, panting and groaning in pleasure. He brought himself to her centre and thrust deep inside of her. They both let out a loud moan at being completed. He thrust in and out of her quickly, both desperate for their release. It had been a while since they had the time to be together, and they couldn't go any longer.

"Faster…"

Bella threw her head back into the pillows, her nails digging into his back. He placed his hands to the bed and leaned onto them. Thrusting harder into her, he grunted through his teeth. Her arms fell limp on the bed and her fingers wrapped around his wrists. She lifted her hips, crying in pleasure as she came. Edward grunted above her and buried himself inside of her. Pulling out of her, he collapsed beside her. Scooping her into his chest, he trailed his fingers up and down her spine. Pressing his lips to her shoulder, he moved the blanket over them both.

"That was amazing."

"It always is."

"Does this mean we're going to have sex a lot more on this trip?"

He grinned down at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes."

Over the next four weeks, they travelled east to New York before going south and back to the west until they reached Arizona. They parked up outside Bella's Mom's house and started to unload the RV. They had the entire house to themselves, Bella's Mom off travelling with her husband. The three-bed house meant each of them had somewhere to sleep comfortably. As they had driven through the night, they were all pretty tired. Edward collapsed in Bella's old bed, already on the brink of sleep. Leaning over him, Bella tucked the duvet around him.

"I'll be back later. I'm going to that mall to meet up with Jenny."

"Have fun."

"I will."

Pecking his lips, she left him to sleep. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Alice was in the kitchen stocking up the fridge and Jasper was sitting on the couch. Lifting her set of keys, she slid her phone into the pocket of her shorts.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll be back later this afternoon."

"Thanks Bella. Rose and I are going to walk down to the shops soon to stock the kitchen for the barbeque tonight."

"Oh, can you get some Sailor's chips? They are my favourite."

"Sure."

"See you guys later."

Running out the door, she basked in the sunlight as she wandered along the street. Despite having lived in Forks for three years, she felt as though she had only walked out her front door for her last day of middle school yesterday.

"BELLA! Ah! You're here."

"Jenny, I've missed you."

Hugging tightly, the two friends embraced before sitting at the little café table.

"How's the road trip been? I wish I could have come with you."

"It has been amazing. I have always dreamed about seeing America."

"I know. You used to outline all the states you wanted to visit before your 21st birthday. And what about the boyfriend? I bet you've had a lot of fun with him."

Blushing, Bella looked away from her. A waitress came over and they ordered their coffees.

"I can't wait to finally meet him. You talk about him all the time. He must be something."

"He really is."

"Do you think he's the one?"

Nodding, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Unfortunately, not any time soon. Edward and I are gonna get through College first."

"But you want to. I know you Bella. Three years ago, it was all about Yale. It was all you talked about. But it didn't take long after moving to Forks that it was all about Edward. Edward this... and Edward that... Once you decide on something, you won't give up until you get it. It will work out between you and Edward."

"There isn't anything I want more than to start my life as Mrs Cullen. If I had it my way, he'd be coming to Yale with me as my husband. But some things I can't control, and this is just one of them."

"You could still marry him though. It shouldn't matter that you're both going to schools on the opposite ends of the country. You can still be married. You should propose to him."

"I couldn't. I don't want to tie him down when our lives haven't even started. He'll probably meet someone else next year, or the year after, and he might not mean to, but he'll kiss her or sleep with her and that will be it for us. I don't want him to feel guilty for anything that may happen."

"Bella, I'm not listening to this. Can you hear yourself? You're talking about the man you love. I know I've never met him, but he wouldn't ever think about sleeping with anyone else. You are amazing Bella. He would have to be stupid to even think about anyone else."

"It would be different if we were at least in the same state. But we won't be."

"But you'd say yes if he proposed to you, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't say no."

"Then why wouldn't you ask him."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Jen. It's hard enough talking to Edward about next year."

"Fine. But I'm not giving up."

"You always find a way to win a conversation."

Sitting back in her chair, Bella and Jenny laughed for the next hour and a half before making their way back to Bella's. Jenny had planned on going home, but was too excited to meet Edward.

She opened her front door to find the others, everyone but Edward, in the kitchen. She loved her Mom's house as it was so open, the kitchen, dining room and living room all one big space. Alice glanced up and grinned.

"You must be Jenny."

"And you must be Alice."

Holding her arms out, Alice pulled her into a hug.

"I'm a hugger."

"Good thing I am too then."

"Are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone. Bella, Edward's still sleeping."

"I'll go get him up."

"Take your time. Have some fun..."

She winked at her before pulling Jenny over to the others. Bella kicked her shoes off at the door and ran up the stairs. Leaning against the door frame of her bedroom, she watched him sleeping. Crawling onto the bed, she pulled back the duvet. He groaned quietly and turned onto his side.

"It's time to get up, Edward."

"I'm tired."

"We'll go sit on the couch. But you gotta wake up. You won't sleep tonight if you don't."

"Shhh... I'm having a really good dream."

Running her hand through his hair, she listened to his soft groan.

"I love you Bella."

"You dreaming about me?"

"Uh-huh."

Pulling him onto his back, she climbed onto his hips. His eyes opened slowly and the corner of his lips turned up.

"This is better than any dream."

She tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned down, pecking his lips.

"I love you."

As she slid her hands down his chest, he hummed quietly.

"If you come downstairs with me now, I promise to make tonight really fun."

"Bella... don't make me wait."

"You're going to have to. Jenny's downstairs. She wants to meet you."

"She'll have time later."

Climbing off him, she grabbed his hand and tried to yank him off the bed. She definitely wasn't strong enough though. But she managed to get him closer to the edge of the bed. He groaned in frustration before sitting up.

"I'm up. I'm up. But you better make it up to me tonight."

"Oh, I will."

As he stood up, she tangled her fingers with his. He stepped up to her and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, with all my heart."

He kissed her again and held her flesh against his chest. She pulled back and pulled on his hand. Leading him down the stairs, he wrapped one arm around her back. The others had all moved out into the backyard, sitting on the patio furniture.

"Bella, you never told us your Mom had such a beautiful house. I love it."

"Yeah, she had some money from her grandparents so bought this place when she left Forks. It was pretty cheap back then. I always wanted a pool though."

"Bella wouldn't shut up about a pool. When we were younger, Bella and I would use our little plastic shovels and try to dig up the ground ourselves."

"Sounds like Bella."

They all laughed as Bella pushed Edward down onto the empty chair before sitting on his lap.

"So this is the famous Edward I've heard so much about?"

"All good things I would hope."

"Bella doesn't stop going on about you when she calls."

Blushing, she lay her head back against his shoulder.

They spent hours telling stories and laughing, mostly at Bella. As it got late, the guys left the girls chatting as they set up the barbeque. Grabbing Bella's hand, Jenny pulled her upstairs to her bedroom, the other two following.

"Now is the time we talk seriously girls. Bella here wants to marry Edward."

Rolling her eyes, Bella lay back on her bed.

"Oooh, Bella. Why didn't you tell us?"

"We could have helped you. I have always wanted to plan a wedding."

"Plan your own then, Rose."

"I can't, Emmett isn't going to propose for another three years. We are waiting until we've graduated. We're both happy with what we've got going at the minute."

"We're all going to be together in the Fall. It's different for you and Edward."

"That's why I think she should propose before they go to college."

Digging through Bella's old wardrobe and drawers, Jenny lifted out and ragged scrapbook.

"And we are going to start planning."

Climbing onto Bella's bed just as they would have done years ago, Jenny opened the scrapbook for them all to see. Alice and Rose lay on their stomachs across the bed, completely shocked by the contents.

"You've got a wedding scrapbook already, Bella?"

"Bella started making this when she was 11. She saw a dress in a shop window and fell in love with it. It was so unlike Bella, but she stayed up all night on her Mom's laptop researching wedding dresses, and flowers, and venues, everything."

"I should have just thrown it out. It was stupid, I know."

"No. It wasn't stupid, it was a dream."

"A dream we're going to make a reality."

"Can you hear yourself, Alice? We aren't getting married. Edward hasn't proposed and I'm not going to force him into anything."

"We aren't going to make you marry him now, not if you don't want to, but we will plan for the future."

"Come on Bella, I really want to see this."

"Fine."

As they looked through the book, Alice and Jenny circled specific pictures when Bella's eyes would light up. There was a knock on the door behind them and they all turned their heads.

"Dinner's nearly ready. And don't worry Bella, Emmett's not burnt the house down."

"We'll be down in a minute Jasper."

He left the room, closing the door over.

"You would look amazing with the blue, Bella."

"I know, but I like the green. And the green matches Edward's eyes. And it would blend in more with the trees and grass."

"Green it is then. But what would you put in your bouquet? Green plants are not pretty."

She flicked through her scrapbook until she came to the double page of flowers. Pointing to a magazine cut out, her lips turned up.

"I'd have eight, bright green roses nestled in a bouquet of pale green and white hydrangeas. And the bridesmaids would have small bouquets of the same hydrangeas."

"Would you want a green rose on Edward's tux?"

"Yes. And the pale hydrangeas on the groomsmen."

"They are actually quite beautiful."

"I never thought so, not until I saw Edward's eyes."

"Let's leave it there for tonight then. We have a party to attend."

They ran down the stairs and out the back door. When Bella's eyes landed on Edward, she couldn't help but imagine him in a wedding tux. He grinned across at Bella, but before he could go over to her, Jenny jumped on him.

After dinner, it began to get dark, but none of them were tired. As Rose was above the drinking age, she'd bought two cases of beers. Each had one in hand as they danced to loud music. Bella swung her hips back and forth, pressed against Edward's, her hands in the air. One of his hands was wrapped around her waist, the other holding his beer.

When they got tired of dancing, they moved back out to the yard, Bella turning the string lights on. They lit up the entire yard. Sitting beside Jenny, she looked round for Edward, but he disappeared inside somewhere. Joining them outside, he looked anxious. The others were all on edge too, only Bella feeling relaxed.

"Edward, has Bella told you about her wishing tree?"

"Wishing tree?"

Bella blushed bright red and hit the back of her hand against Jenny's stomach. Edward was curious now.

"Yeah, there's an old tree at the bottom of the yard. Whenever Bella wanted something, she'd write it down on a piece of paper and bury it around the tree."

"That's really sweet."

Standing up, Edward reached his hand out to her. Bella took it and led him bare-footed across the yard. Placing her hand to one of the trees, she leaned against it.

"There's nothing special about this tree. It's just a tree. But I'd drag the ladder from the shed out here and climb onto this branch. My Mom would search the entire house for me before she'd find me out here. I would sit here for hours, just reading a book."

"It's not just a tree, Bella. Nothing is just what it is."

He placed his hands on either side of her and lowered his head to hers. Brushing his nose against hers, he pecked her lips.

"Nothing is ever just what it is. Especially not us, Bella."

Kissing her slowly, he moved his lips with hers. Moaning, she slid her hands onto his chest and tangled her fingers into his shirt. He pressed his body against hers. His phone buzzed in his pocket, causing her to pull back.

"Either you're really excited right now, or someone's messaging you at this time of the night."

Shaking his head, he pulled his phone out.

"It's just an alarm."

He held it up so that she could see it.

"Why do you have an alarm set for midnight?"

"Because three years ago today, I met you."

She frowned and shook her head.

"I didn't even realise what date it was. I haven't got you anything."

"Hey, I don't expect anything."

"I should have paid more attention to what time it was. I knew it was coming up."

"We've been busy. That's why I set an alarm. But, if you really want to give me something, you'll say yes."

"To what?"

His lips twitched as he pulled away from her. Digging his hand into his pocket, he slid onto one knee. Bella gasped as he held up a little box with a ring nestled inside.

"Three years ago today, I met a beautiful girl in the grocery store. We became best friends and I fell in love with her. We've been together almost every day for the last three years. And now we face being over 3,000 miles apart. It will be hard, but I know that I can handle being away from you if I have a ring on your finger. So, marry me, Bella? Make me the happiest man in the world by saying yes?"

Stunned into silence, she stared down at him with wide eyes. As the silence prolonged, he became anxious.

"Bella?"

Her lips turned up and a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Staring up at her, his stretched into a wide grin.

"You're sure, Bella?"

"Yes. Yes. I love you."

She pulled him up to his feet and brought his head down to hers. Kissing him hungrily, she could hear the cheers and whoops of their friends. Normally she'd be embarrassed, but she didn't care. She ran one hand into his hair, the other gripping at his shirt. Holding her waist, he moved his lips with hers. She pulled back a little before pecking his lips again.

"Put it on my finger."

"Oh, right... sorry."

He lifted the thin silver band from the box and slid it onto her finger. There was one large rounded diamond with two smaller diamonds, on either side of it, embedded in the silver ring.

"I know it might not be what you were expecting, but..."

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"It was my great grandmother's. It's pretty old, but I plan on replacing these two diamonds with sapphires when I'm a successful doctor."

"No. It's perfect like this."

His lips twitched before he kissed her again. Pushing her against the tree, he dropped the box and held both her hips tightly. He pressed his body against hers, letting her feel all of him. She moaned loudly and wrapped her fingers into his shirt.

"Let's go to bed."

"There isn't anywhere I would rather be right now. I can try to say thank you for this beautiful ring."

"I don't want you to thank me, Bella. You saying yes is everything I could ever have hoped for."

Pecking his lips, she took his hand. Leading him through the yard, he leaned down to her ear.

"Stay in front of me."

"Why?"

He pressed his hips to hers and she felt his hard crotch. Gasping, she leaned back into his chest, biting on her bottom lip.

"AHHHH! BELLA!"

"Well done man."

"Let's see it."

Emmett clapped Edward on the back and Jenny grabbed Bella's left hand.

"Oh my God! It's stunning."

Stealing her hand back, Bella placed it to Edward's over her stomach.

"We have to celebrate. Come on, I bought a bottle of champagne."

Rose turned inside.

"Rose!"

"Yes."

She popped her head out, her brow raised.

"Don't worry about it. Edward and I are going to head to bed. We're both pretty tired."

"Hey, we all know you just want to have sex. And so you should. I should head home anyway. It's late. But I'll be over in the afternoon. We have a wedding to plan."

"Jen, slow down. We aren't getting married anytime soon."

They all glanced at Edward, causing Bella to look up at him.

"What?"

"I was hoping you'd marry me before College."

Her eyes widened and she turned in his arms to face him. Sliding her hands up his chest, she stared into his soft emerald eyes. Nodding her head slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He lifted her up and placed her onto the table. Emmett and Jenny hooted, but Rose hit Edward over the back of his head.

"Okay. Go to bed. I'm not seeing you two naked ever again."

Giggling, Bella hopped down from the table, grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him round to the doors.

"I'll call you after lunch Jenny."

She called over her shoulder, too excited about the prospects of having her fiancé naked. Slamming the door behind them, she threw herself at him. They pulled at each other's clothes, their lips moving passionately in a dance. She moved back, pulling him with her. He lifted her up and climbed onto her bed. Laying her down beneath him, he slid his lips down her neck and sucked on her soft skin. She leaned her head back, moaning into his ear. Her fingers ran down his back and she dug her nails into his strong muscles. He thrust into her, causing them both to moan.

Rocking his hips slowly, he kissed along her shoulder and pulled at her arm. He cupped the back of her left hand and pressed his lips to the middle of her palm.

"I love you, Bella."

She hummed quietly, her fingers twitching against his jaw. He continued to gently rock into her as he kissed her lips. Cupping her face, he made love to her over and over again.

Waking up late in the morning, Edward stared up at the ceiling, a smile spreading across his face. He looked down at his sleeping fiancée. She was curled into his side, her head on his shoulder and her left-hand laying on his bare chest. Curling his fingers around the ends of her hair, he watched her sleeping. She hadn't been sleeping well the last few nights and he knew she was tired. Letting her sleep, he rested his head sideways on the pillow, his eyes closed.

She began to stir, her hand moving up his chest before she wiped her eyes. Leaning up onto her elbow, she looked up at his face. He'd opened his eyes to watch her. They stared into each other's eyes, smiles spread across their faces.

"Marry me, Bella?"

"I've already said yes."

"No. Marry me Bella, I want you as my wife before we go to College. I want there to be no doubt that I am yours and you are mine, even if there are thousands of miles between us."

She stared at him before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"My Dad will kill you."

"Then we don't tell him. We don't tell anyone."

He trailed the tips of his over her left hand and up her wrist.

"We'll go to the courthouse tomorrow, let's get married. Just the two of us. We can't afford the big fancy wedding. Not yet. But, I promise, I'll give you the big white wedding when we can afford it. I just want you as my wife Bella. I don't care how we do it."

She leaned her forehead to his, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Let's do it."

The next afternoon, Bella and Edward were standing in the Phoenix courthouse. She'd bought herself a little white dress and had her hair straightened down her back. After sharing short vows, Edward presented Bella with her ring and she slid the gold band they'd bought onto his finger. Pressing his lips to hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hand-in-hand, they walked from the courthouse. They would have no honeymoon, but neither cared for one. Walking down to the park, they stayed out of the house all day, just enjoying time apart from the others. It was late by the time they decided to go back. The others were all sitting on the floor around the low coffee table, playing cards. Alice glanced up when she heard the door opening.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Just out at the park."

"There's some chicken left on the kitchen counter if you're hungry."

"We already ate."

"We're pretty tired, so we're just gonna head up."

Climbing into bed together, they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

 _5 Months Later_

The first few weeks of College passed quickly. Bella and Edward always found time to chat on the phone. But as they were given more work, they began to find the time difference difficult. Neither was awake to answer the phone when the other called.

Bella had finished her final class of the semester though, and she had another week before she'd fly home for the New Year. Her Mom was coming out to see her for Christmas. Sitting on her bed, she had earphones in and a book in hand. When her phone started ringing, she unplugged her earphones and held it to her ear.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella. I wanted to check that you definitely don't want to come out with us tonight."

"I'm fine Alice. I'm pretty tired. And I'll just be the fifth wheel."

"You'll see him again in a week Bella. Everything will work out."

"I know Alice, I just miss him."

"Do you want me to…"

There was a knock on her door and she looked up at it. Not expecting anyone, she was a little confused.

"Hang on a minute Alice."

Putting the phone on her bed, she went over to the door. Pulling it open, she was met with a large, cardboard box.

"Is this room 12?"

"Um, yes."

"Hi, I'm your new roommate."

A man's hand let go of the box and stuck out to her.

"I'm sorry. There must be a mistake…"

"You're Bella Cullen, aren't you?"

"No, I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm looking for my wife, Bella Cullen."

Lowering the box, Bella gasped. Edward had deepened his voice so that she wouldn't recognise it. He was grinning down at her.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving in."

He took a small step forwards, causing her to move back. Placing the box down, he slid his hands around her waist, holding her to his chest. Kicking the door shut, he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her desperately, having missed her. She groaned loudly and tangled her fingers into his hair. He leaned his forehead to hers, breathing heavily over her face.

"I love you, my wife."

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much."

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she stared into his sparkling green eyes.

"Are you really moving in?"

"Yes. I got a transfer for next semester. I only find out three days ago, but I couldn't wait a week to tell you."

"How… how did you get a transfer?"

"I worked hard. I knew what I needed to get in my first tests and the coursework. I did everything I had to, to transfer. That's why I've not answered your calls. I knew it would be worth it in the end. I just couldn't go another semester apart from you."

"You're here for good?"

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere."

She stared up at him for a moment before sliding her hands down his chest. Quickly pulling at his belt buckle, she lifted her head to press her lips to his. He groaned into her mouth as she pushed his pants down his ass. They were both aggressive as they pulled at each other's clothes, not stopping until they were both naked. His hands held her thighs and he buried his length inside of her core.

She gasped for breath, her head falling back. He kissed under her jaw to let her catch her breath before kissing her lips again. Rocking his hips against hers, he let her feel all of his love. She moaned loudly and came around him. Pulling on his hair, she squeezed her thighs around his hips. He groaned and slowed down as his warm seed filled her.

Leaning his forehead to hers, he pulled out of her and moved onto his side. They both breathed heavily, catching their breaths. He reached down the bed and moved a blanket up to their hips. His hand slid over her waist before taking hold of her left hand. Bringing it up to his mouth, he pressed his lips to her palm.

"I've missed you, Bella."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Have you got any plans for the next few days?"

"Not until Monday, why?"

"Let's stay here, let's not move for the next three days."

Her lips turned up and she shifted closer to him. Moving her hand into his hair, she pulled his head down to hers.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing."

He kissed her slowly as he rolled over her again. Still excited, he slid himself into her. Lifting her knees around his hips, she moved her hands over his shoulders. She leaned her head up to kiss him more aggressively. He placed his hands on either side of her body and leaned off her. As she kept her hands on his chest, he thrust in and out of her.

Neither heard the door opening, but when it was slammed shut, they both jumped. Edward quickly climbed off Bella, frantically pulling the blanket over her. Seeing Alice with both her hands on the door, not looking at them, Edward threw his head back.

"Alice! What the hell?!" 

She glanced over her shoulder, and seeing them both covered, she turned around.

"When did you get married?! Why didn't I know about it?!"

Her heart beating frantically from the shock of the door slamming, Bella was trying to calm her breathing as she sat up, holding the blanket under her arms.

"We didn't tell anyone, Alice."

"We just wanted to be married Alice. If we told you all, you'd have made a fuss."

"So what? You decided to go to some shabby place."

Her eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"Please tell me it wasn't in Vegas?"

"No. We went to the courthouse when we were in Phoenix."

"And you didn't invite me? I would have just sat quietly if that's what you wanted."

"Alice, we told no one."

"We can talk about it later, Alice. If you hadn't noticed, we were enjoying the first time we've seen each other in months."

"This is our room now Alice, you moved out. You shouldn't even have a key anymore."

"Bella gave me her spare."

"I'll be taking that back Alice. But you might want to consider leaving now."

Turning over, Bella straddled Edward's hips, the blanket falling down her back. She pushed him onto his back and leaned down to him. Rolling her hips over his, she moaned loudly. Alice definitely didn't want to stay, so she quickly ran out the door.

Sitting up on his hips, Bella placed her hands to his pecs. Staring down at him, she bit on her bottom lip. He stared up at her, his face frowning.

"You're okay with me being here, Bella, aren't you? I know I should have asked you, but I was just so excited about getting my transfer."

"Hey, I'm happy. We planned to go to Yale together, but when you didn't get in, we changed our plans. Now, we can be together, as husband and wife. I know you're excited, I can feel it, and I am just as excited."

Kissing him passionately, she lowered herself around him.

"Our life together can finally begin."


End file.
